Sundae Rose
by Don Salvatores
Summary: Neopolitan, through arcane means, has switched bodies with Ruby Rose and plans to drag the young huntress' name though the mud. Can Ruby find a way out of prison and get her body back before it's too late? Contains: Rape, Gang Rape, mild sluttification, slight bondage and incest. You've been warned.


Inspired by a discussion on the RWBY-NSFW Discord.

This is not in the same universe as Keeping Traditions (which isn't dead yet, I swear) but as the ideas are coming faster for this one (and others in a similar vein) I might focus less on KT.

But either way, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Jailhouse Talk

Ruby walked nervously into the holding area, unsure what reason she had to be here.

She _knew_ she had be called in because a certain inmate had requested to meet with her a week before the prisoner was due to be moved…

But why in the name of the Gods did _Neopolitan_ request her?

The last time Ruby saw Neo, she had sent the tri-coloured killer flying into the Grimm infested sky before Neo had the chance to finish her off...and then she dealt with Neo's partner…

The first thing that came to mind was revenge. Ruby didn't know the minutia of Neo and Roman's relationship but from how the almost dandy like thief went, for lack of a better term, **complete and utter apeshit** when he Neo flew off, she knew they were close...and Ruby was, in Neo's eyes no doubt, the reason he's now dead.

But why get herself arrested? Moreso, why in such a flashy way like crashing a car into the damn police station like one of Dad's old movies…

Ruby was stirred out of her thoughts by the guard leading her to Neo's personal holding cell...mainly because in 1 hour she bit off a fellow inmate's ear and got the others to think she was Satan.

From the recording of Neo alone in her cell, smiling at the camera as soon as Ruby walked up to the screen, Ruby was beginning to think those inmates were right.

Ruby was stirred out of her reverie by the guard leading her in tapping her on the shoulder. "M-Ms, we're here…" the seasoned, built like a truck looking guard _stuttered_.

Neo's only been in here less than a week but had a goliath of a man stuttering near her…Gods help her.

"O-Okay, do you remember the rul-"

"No weapons inside, no pins or similar such items, hands away from the bars. Got it" Ruby nods. She felt naked without Crescent Rose by her side, but rules were rules.

"R-Right. Well, I'll be just outside and we've got cameras on you in there. S-She tries something, we come in with the shock batons" the guard says, trying his best to steady his nerves, possibly for her sake.

But Ruby wasn't just some scared little girl. She was a Huntress from Beacon and survived a an onslaught of Grimm and hacked robots...what could Neo do?

...That question didn't stop Ruby from taking a deep breath before walking into the room.

And there she was, sitting with a bored expression on what would dubiously be called a bed, was the woman who by all accounts of logic should be dead or crippled, even with aura.

"You...You wanted to see me?" Ruby asks, trying not to seem nervous, let alone _flinch_ when Neo snapped her head to see the young Rose, giving her a devilish smirk.

The small...girl? Woman? How old was she?...Neo stood up and strode as close to the bars as she could, rolling her eyes in annoyance when her left leg was pulled back by the chain connected to the wall.

Ruby looked the former foe over. She had managed to keep her normal clothes on, despite the other inmates Ruby passed were forced into almost stereotypical black and white outfits.

Another thing she noticed is that Neo looked _tired_. Massive bags under her eyes and her hair frazzled.

The young huntress had to hold back bile when she noticed the blood splatter on the off white jacket Neo wore.

"...Well, got nothing to say?" Ruby asks after waiting a moment, feeling a bead of sweat when Neo glared for a fraction of a second before returning to that Chesire grin.

The tri-coloured mystery crossed her fingers over her throat and did a somewhat basic mime of a phone.

"You...Can't talk without your scroll?" Ruby asked and was rewarded with a nod.

"Well...Can't we get you a pen and pape-" she stopped when Neo did a vicious stabbing motion, made creepier by the fact her smile didn't falter...if anything it looked more genuine.

"Ooookay then...well, I know it's not allowed but…" Ruby pulled out her own scroll, she was allowed to keep it since the CCTS was still down. Besides, if Neo was so adamant in getting _into_ jail, why would she call for a break out...well not 'call' exactly…

Ruby gulps, trying to give Neo the Scroll without getting too close to the ba-

Suddenly, like a serpent, Neo's left hand lashed out and gripped Ruby's arm, a slight burning sensation coming her grip before a sudden glow erupted from Neopolitan's palm…

And it all went black.

...Only for her to eventually awaken, albeit groggily, to the sound of her own voice doing...vocal exercises?

"She sells sea sel...She shel-bollocks...She. Sells. Sea. Shell-oh, you're finally awake, Little Red" her voice said, dripping with amusement.

Ruby had to be dreaming...she was looking at herself from behind jail bars. She tried to ask what was going on but her attempts to vocalize only brought on a painful coughing fit.

"Yeah, you're going to want to _avoid_ that. Won't bring up the oh so bloody details but my sweet voice ain't makin' a comeback...sweet...sweet. Oh I _love_ how that word rolls of _your_ tongue"

"Nn..Nnn…" Ruby tried to say, eyes widening more and more as the horrible reality of the situation grew more and more apparent.

"That's right, Red. I'm Neo...well, _was_. All thanks to th-" she tries to raise her left hand before blushing slightly.

"...Right...still need to get used to that...Well on my- _your_ hand is a glyph, thanks to a certain former ally raiding her boss's place, that allows a 100% body take over. Meaning" she gets in close, a sadistic smile forming on Ruby's old face "I'll be able to run your name through the mud."

Noticing her old body tilting it's head in confusion, the Neo possessed Ruby chuckled.

"You see, I thought _a lot_ about how I'd get back at you...stealing away a friend had it's charm but...fate pretty much did that for me going by the lack of the fauness or the heiress…"

"I could have gone after Blondie but she's too cute, no matter how much you deserved to suffer" she began to pace, randomly shaking her newly acquired rump, trying to integrate her trademark swagger into her new form.

"And of course I could have just tracked you down and butcher you slowly with a butter knife but that was too...definitive. Like; you'd suffer, oh baby would I make you suffer...but all things come to an end, and it'd be a sweet relief for you."

"SO!" she squats down in front of the cell, the now imprisoned Ruby-Neo now noticing she was on the cold stone floor, despite how hard she tried to move.

"I get thinking...what better punishment for you than making you suffer like I do. To know that your very life; all your hopes and dreams are now dead...and what else would do that to a goody-two-shoes like you? Why dragging your name through the mud until the entire planet comes to _shudder_ at the mere mention of your name…"

Neo-Ruby leaned in close, the tri-coloured prisoner too weak to move anything save her head.

"And I'm going to enjoy making you out to be the biggest, most vile slut of a huntress out there you little bitch" she says, Ruby finding her own voice saying such...such repugnant things too jarring to fully take in what Neo was saying.

"Anyway, you'll be safe in here for a week...of course, when the other prisoners don't feel my patented killing intent well...I'm used to waking up from gangrapes so when I decide to change back it won't be _too_ jarring. Have fun Red" she coos before walking out the door, Ruby trying to crawl after her but soon passing out once more.

Neo-Ruby hummed slightly, nodding to the 'guard' waiting on the other side of the door. "Drop the act now Emerald, I can't take you seriously like that."

"R-Right" the gruff voice replied, fading away to show the green haired thief."

"Y-You remember our deal, right?" Emerald asks, gulping slightly. She's seen a lot of sick individuals and literal emotionless monsters...but Neopolitan, no matter whose body she was in, was in a whole other league.

"Oh Emerald; poor, sweet Emerald...why in the fuck would you even _think_ I'd give enough of a shit to add you to my revenge plot?"

"W-What?" Em blinks, gulping as the body-swapped huntress stepped forward.

"You're just a poor, weak little girl trying to get a sadistic bint like Cinder to _notice_ you. You. Are. _Nothing_. So don't worry your pretty little head, you've always been safe from my wrath…"

"B-But what about Cin-"

"Oh her time will come...and don't threat, I won't be using Red's deus-ex-bullshit on Cindy" she grumbles slightly, something about 'if she even knew how'?

"When I pull out her husk of a heart, I want her to know _exactly_ who ended her miserable life...so go home, back to your mistress or whatever you call her and spend as much time with her as you can…" she walks away, Emerald not seeing the dark expression on Neo's borrowed face.

"Her time will come…"

End Chapter 1.


End file.
